


Good Things Come in Threes

by MoreThanASuperstar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cyril likes shrimps who are afraid of ghosts and have gray or white hair, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Under-negotiated Kink, but everyone’s having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanASuperstar/pseuds/MoreThanASuperstar
Summary: Lysithea, her boyfriend Cyril, and her boyfriend’s boyfriend Ashe have a threesome.
Relationships: Cyril/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia, Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Good Things Come in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in response to this kinkmeme prompt!

Lysithea had been interested, when Cyril first asked her about bringing Ashe into their bed. They had sat down and talked about how they wanted things to go, and she had been really excited. Ashe had even brought cookies. But now, sitting on the edge of her bed, fully dressed, she was nervous.

She liked Ashe, and liked how Cyril liked Ashe. When Cyril had first told her that he was attracted to Ashe just as he was to her, she had morbidly thought it would be better, that he would have someone he cared for, when she was gone. But seeing Cyril excited over showing Ashe how to ride wyverns, or growing different herbs in the greenhouse made her happy instead of resigned. 

She was startled out of her thoughts by the door creaking open. Cyril was there, with Ashe trailing behind him. They were both lightly dressed, in simple pants and shirtsleeves. She was overdressed, with a petticoat and her best but least comfortable lace trimmed chemise under her dress.

“Hi Lysithea,” Ashe said as Cyril shut the door behind them, voice shaky but excited. His cheeks were bright pink under his freckles.

“Hello,” she said back. She waved at them, and then felt silly. She was expecting them both! But Cyril smiled at her and waved back. 

“You’re so dressed up!” Cyril said, sounding surprised about it. 

“I’m dressed normally!” She said, even though she had spent a long time picking out her outfit. “You two are dressed so casually.”

“We aren’t gonna keep our clothes on very long anyways.” Cyril pointed out.   
“And you always look pretty.” She felt her cheeks going pink. Cyril gave compliments like they were just a fact of nature. Receiving them felt different in front of Ashe. Did Ashe feel jealous when he said that to her? Maybe he didn’t actually want to see that Cyril and her did stuff. Maybe he didn’t actually like her all that much, and was humouring Cyril. 

“I think you look really nice, Lysithea. I wish I had gotten a little more dressed up myself.” Ashe said, with a nervous giggle and little sideways look at Cyril, who shrugged.

Cyril looked nervous too, even though he had been looking forward to this since he suggested it. None of them knew exactly what to do, and that made it a little easier to start.

“Cyril, undress him” she said, trying to sound like she knew what she was doing. 

Ashe jerked a little at this, like he was startled. Cyril put his hands on his shoulders and he relaxed into the touch. He slid his hands slowly over Ashe's narrow torso, making his way towards the buttons on his shirt. Ashe was taller, but Cyril was broader. Still, once he eased Ashe's shirt over his head, she could see the lean muscle in his arms and shoulders.

She licked her lips as Cyril put the shirt in with Lysithea's dirty laundry. She made a mental note to get it back to him before drinking in the sight of Cyril sliding his tanned hands over Ashe's lean torso. He wasn't quite as pale as her, and had freckles trailing down his arms and the top of his chest. Cyril turned him around, and she drank in Ashe's lean legs and rear, toned from all the wyvern riding practice he and Cyril had been doing. as Cyril titled his head up to kiss him.

She leaned forward, biting down on her lip as their kiss deepened. She was so caught up she didn't realize how long it had lasted until they broke apart with a gasp. Ashe turned to her and smiled sweetly, breathing harder. While he was looking at her, Cyril reached up to roll one of his pink nipples and the tent in Ashe's pants grew more prominent.

"What do you think?" Ashe said, and she wasn't sure whether he meant his body, or how their threesome was going. But she wasn't supposed to be nice to him, either way.

"You could move a little faster. I'm just waiting here," she said, which was true. 

"Take off his pants, Cyril," she said, in case they needed the direction.

Cyril gave the nipple he was holding another tweak before running his hands down Ashe's body and pulling off his pants.

He was naked under them, and even though Lysithea knew he would be, she sucked in a breath at the sight of his cock, hard already.

She wondered if he had been worked up all day, thinking about Cyril. Thinking about her and Cyril. Cyril bit the place where his neck and shoulder joined, and then Ashe stepped out of his pants and bent down to pick them up. Cyril grabbed them and took them to the laundry basket as well.

“Thanks, Lysithea, I'm really--” he started, and she cut him off with a firm:

“Don't speak unless I say so!”

Then she thought better of it and added, a little sheepishly. “Unless you need one of us to stop or something.”

He didn't reply for a moment, and right as she was wondering if she had gone too far, he nodded, and looked back up at her. His eyes were dark, and was red all over. She could be meaner.

Cyril had walked back over and was standing behind Ashe by the time she had finished speaking.

“You weren’t kidding about being okay with her being bossy.” Cyril said, wrapping his arms around Ashe and letting him lean against his sturdy chest. 

He turned his face to her and asked, “Should I bring him over to ya?”

She made an indignant noise. “You already know I’m bossy! And he already said he was fine!” she said, gesturing towards Ashe imperiously.   
Then she remembered the question. “If you want. You could warm him up a little first,” she said. She didn’t think they needed the direction, but she wasn’t gonna stop now. Her underthings were already damp, and she wanted to see Cyril tease more reactions out of Ashe. She would be able to see every squirm and every pulse and bounce of his hard cock.

“Sounds good to me,” he said, with a broad smile and turned Ashe's face back towards him so he could kiss him while Lysithea drank in the sight. Cyril didn’t let her push him around, but he certainly didn't have an issue with her bossing them around for this. 

Cyril opened Ashe's mouth up with his own, running his hands over Ashe's body. Ashe sighed into the kiss, and moaned into Cyril's mouth as he rolled Ashe's nipple between his fingers. She had thought she would feel ignored, or left out, or something. Instead she could watch Cyril make out with his boyfriend all night. Getting to watch Cyril kiss as an observer, getting to appreciate his body from this new perspective was wonderful. But they could at least sit down. 

Cyril must have had the same thought, because he started moving them towards the bed. Lysithea scooted over to give them some room before they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

They both looked up at Lysithea and started laughing, and she joined in.  
Ashe rolled over on his back and looked up at her.

"Do you have something to say?" she said, looking down at him. She was still getting used to saying these things just to Cyril, but she didn’t want to stop the momentum. "Or do you want Cyril to use his hands inside you while I watch?"  
Ashe swallowed hard and nodded. 

"Cyril -" she started, but he was already up and getting the oil off of her side table. She had to do everything around here. “Unbutton me before you get your hands all oily.”

“I gotta undress both of you now?” he said, but he did put the opened oil down. She scooted so her back was towards him, and he reached forward and started slowly undoing the buttons up her back.

Ashe propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch Lysithea get undressed. She pulled the unbuttoned dress over her head, and untied the waistband of her petticoats and pulled those off as well. She moved the hem of her chemise up, feeling the scratchy lace move over her thigh, and then stopped.

"I bet you were hoping you would get to see me naked," she said, folding the rest of her clothes and laying them next to the bed. Ashe nodded eagerly. His dick was flagging, some. "Well, you don't get to. Since you like that I’m bossy so much, me and Cyril are going to use you like a toy while you can't say anything about it or even look at us while we do it."

Cyril had moved back to the bed, and had put the hands on Ashe’s thighs, and they were both staring at her. Whatever game she was playing, she had blown right past it. Ashe was red and she was worried she had embarrassed him. She had never thought to do this to just Cyril, either. Maybe he didn’t actually like it and thought she was some kind of weird bossy sexual maniac.

Cyril was lightly stroking Ashe’s thigh and he gave her the little smile he did when she was trying to tell him what to do. Besides, Cyril never let her move him into doing stuff he didn’t want to. He would say something, if he didn’t like it. 

As for Ashe, he was pink all over his body, but it wasn’t from his embarrassment. His dick was getting hard again - from her ordering him around.

She hadn’t gone overboard after all. 

She moved closer to where he was lying down. Everyone was taller than her, and Ashe was taller than Cyril too, but sitting over him while he lay naked on her bed made her feel like she was towering over him.

“You like it, don’t you?” She said, getting closer into his space. Ashe looked up at Cyril, and then not quite at her, but at the stripe of thigh the showed beneath her chemise. He nodded.

"You like it!” She crowed. “You like being our toy, while we do whatever we want with you." 

Ashe nodded eagerly again, and she reached down to pull at one of his nipples for emphasis. He gasped and thrust blindly into the air. She grinned and did the same on the other side.

As Ashe gasped again, Cyril reappeared with the bottle of oil. and coated his fingers with it.

Lysithea leaned forward as Cyril rubbed a slick finger around the rim of Ashes hole. He squirmed as Cyril kept rubbing the muscles there. 

When Ashe opened his mouth to moan, she shoved two fingers in it. Cyril stopped working at Ashe's hole and laughed.

"What?" she said, as Ashe whined around her hand at the loss of Cyril's fingers.

"You're so rough."

"That's what we wanted. Plus I want him to wet my fingers." Ashe reacted to this by sucking harder and wrapping his tongue around them.

"See!' She said triumphantly. Cyril used his clean hand to stroke Ashe's face. Ashe leaned into the touch, while trying to still lave Lysithea's fingers with his tongue.

"Alright, alright. I guess I didn't realize how into it you both were gonna get." Leaning forward, Cyril kept a hand on Ashe's face while he continued to slowly rub a slick finger around Ashe's tight rim.

Lysithea moved her hands to her pussy as Ashe continued to moan and buck up into Cyril's hand, while Cyril refused to actually put a finger inside him. She pressed down hard on her labia, feeling the pressure on her sensitive areas, alternating pressure around the sides of her outer lips. She didn’t want to make this go too fast, especially as Cyril was determined to draw it out too. 

Cyril took his hand from Ashe's face, and reached to her. She moved herself forward so she could lean up and kiss Cyril, moving her way up his neck and along his jawline.

Ashe let out a noise that was almost a sob as Cyril finally slowly eased one of his fingers inside his boyfriend. Lysithea ran a finger around the edge of her opening, feeling how wet it was.

“I,” she declared, “am going to sit on your face while you beg for Cyril to take you.”

Cyril did make a skeptical face at that. “He can’t beg, you’ll be covering his mouth.” Ashe let out a breathy, choked laugh.

“While he begs internally or prays or something, that’s not the point.” With that, she moved herself up the bed and straddled Ashe, covering his face with her pussy.

Right as she lowered herself down, Cyril got another finger inside him and his moan sent vibrations throughout her pussy.

She moaned in response as Cyril continued to work inside Ashe. The way he was sitting she could see how tight his pants were getting.

"Do you need some attention?" she said, voice shaky from Ashe's tongue lapping at her.

"Nah," he said, "Well, not yet." his voice was a little tight. He crooked the fingers he had inside Ashe and she felt his moan through her clit.

She let out a sigh and continued, voice shaky. "I think you should come on him."

Cyril smiled back at her. "You are good at this"

"What- ahh- does that mean?" She said

"You're good at being mean and hot." He leaned forward to kiss her before loosening the laces on his pants. 

"This is hard to do one-handed," he said, thoughtfully. "Sorry Ashe but I've gotta—"

She let out a yelp as Ashe circled her entrance with his tongue.

"Don't listen to him! Cyril's pleasure is more important than yours, obviously."  
Ashe giggled under her, which felt weirdly good on her sensitive pussy. "I didn't say you could stop," she said, and normally she'd be furious at anyone who laughed at her. 

Ashe gave her an apologetic kiss on the sensitive inside of her thigh before eating her out again.

She liked him like this, so submissive and eager to please. If she asked, would he let her hit him. 

Cyril had released his dick from his pants and leaned forward to kiss her.  
She kissed him back, gasping into his mouth as Ashe circled his tongue closer to her clit, then Cyril broke the kiss and repositioned himself so he could grab both his and Ashe's cocks in his hand. She could feel Ashe's squirming under her as Cyril began to pump both of them.

"I, hah, know what ya just said," he said, breathy and pitchy. "But I want to see Ashe with both of our come all over him"

Lysithea let out a squeal of pleasure both from Cyril getting into it and Ashe working harder and harder beneath her. 

“I, ah, I love you being bossy” She wanted to say more, how she was so thrilled he liked this too, how perfect it was that the three of them fit together so well, but even as Ashe's tongue got more frantic she felt the edge coming up to meet her. Ashe continued to lick her through it, frantic and she pressed herself against him harder as she gave in to the pleasure. Once she came back to herself she delicately removed herself from Ashe's face. He was slick with her juices and his moans were completely audible and mixed with Cyrils quieter grunts. 

Cyril gave both of their heads a slight squeeze and with one final cry, Ashe came, squirting white all over his stomach. Cyril kept stroking him until he was done, and then stroked himself harder while Ashe lay on the bed, panting. Lysithea moved to kiss him and reached her hand down to tease his sack while he stroked his shaft faster and faster until he came too, adding another layer of white to Ashe's body.

"Can I talk now?" Ashe said, a goofy grin stretching across his face.

"Yeah, of course" said Cyril, flopping down beside him and running his hands through Ashe's hair. Lysithea damped a washcloth and poured a glass of water from the basin and handed it to Cyril.

"I can drink myself," Ashe said, a little indignant, as Cyril tried to hold the glass up to his mouth. Lyisthea let Cyril fuss over Ashe while she went to change into her nightgown.

By the time she was changed Ashe had drained the water and was apparently cleaned up a little as he was snugly under the covers with Cyril.

“Next time, we get one of your beds all messy” she said, as she nestled herself under the covers with the two of them.


End file.
